


Gold & Aqua

by grossnoona



Series: Teenage Innocence [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, btw Arashi is mentioned only twice?? Im so sorry honey, for real idek what this is, i guess??, i think, short fic, this has been in my docs for months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Gold & Aqua, it's hard for Koga to look away from them.They're captivating and Koga wants to see it up close to get a better view of them.But if only he could.(Part of the series; Teenage Innocence)





	Gold & Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) Grossnoona here.  
> I have returned with a kogamika fic bc I forgot to tell everyone I actually like them together.  
> That and this has been sitting in my docs for about 5ish months????  
> It never got completed and I just finished it this morning.
> 
> I hope I got their characters down and I hope you enjoy it!

Gold and aqua.

 

That’s all Koga wants to see, he wants a clearer view of them.

 

It’s all within a hand-reach distance but yet the distance felt like the distance between earth and Pluto; awfully out of reach. He wants to bring them closer to him but how? Does he even have any clue?

 

Guess not.

 

Koga knows what goes through some of his friends’ minds when he doesn’t grab the chance to talk to the owner of those colours; they think he’s being too much of coward which is against his usual self. It hurts his pride a little, he isn’t usually like this but somehow in a situation like this, he is. It’s pretty shameful but he couldn’t help it, _he_ _doesn’t even talk to the other_.

 

Ritsu once offered help which was odd but anything Ritsu suggests would usually end up making the situation even shittier than it already is. He knows very well it only works for him because at least Ritsu was somewhat cute-looking but Koga? He can’t even pull off any of the cutesy gestures the twins try to teach him during the days they drop by the club.

 

Mao has tried to boost some confidence but that’s failing as well. At least he had some sense to stop Ritsu from telling Arashi, knowing how much Arashi would blabber to the other which could make matters worse. At least, Mao knows that all Koga needs time but it’s too long of a time for him to be gaining confidence, right?

 

“Hey, Corgi, why won’t you make a move on Mikarin~?” is something that a person like Ritsu shouldn’t be saying since he had it easy because he was with Mao since the beginning of their lives.

 

“I don’t think you should be saying that not everyone has it easy as you.” It may sound a bit like a half-praise towards himself but Mao really is being supportive and nice to Koga, he should probably buy something for him when this situation gets out of his head. He had to thank the redhead for having his back in situations like these because he seriously has no idea what to say.

 

He doesn’t want to say anything to entertain those two.

 

He’s a little too distracted by gold and aqua again, glistening with tears from the amount of laughter he’s letting out in a conversation with Arashi. His somewhat odd-sounding laughter mixed with incomprehensible sentences as Arashi tells a funny story that Koga doesn’t bother hearing.

 

He then sees those eyes meet his, he jolts back a little too much, losing balance from his chair. He hadn’t realise how hard he was staring and felt heat creep up his cheeks, knowing well that his cheeks were turning a shade of red. This can’t be good.

 

It was _obvious_.

 

He’s glad for Mao and his quick reflexes and Ritsu’s taunting for covering him up but he still feels red and probably wants the ground to swallow him whole. He hadn’t realise how hard he was staring until the other stared back. His cheeks feel really warm and that can’t be good, he wants to say something but nothing was coming out.

 

From the look Ritsu has on his face, he probably caught as well and continued making fun of him until Koga finally thought of a good enough response. Even when he finally did, it lacked a bit of bite and it sounded rushed like he didn’t think through enough. Thankfully, Arashi and Mika had finally pushed aside the accident as they heard Koga scold Ritsu as Mao tries to console them. Although Koga can’t really tell if the insults Ritsu said were real or not, he’s kind of glad he has a way to cover up his mistake even if it’s relatively immoral way.

 

Somehow even that night, Koga still couldn’t sleep.

 

Gold and aqua, gold and aqua, gold and aqua. Those eyes were staring right through his souls, they were captivating and Koga can’t stop looking even if he knows that it might be a bad idea but god, does he want to see them up close.

 

He didn’t get much sleep that night.

 

The next morning, he was tired and knew he looked horrible. The concerned look on Mao’s face said a lot even when his lips weren’t moving. Ritsu looked somewhat pitiful towards him and he can’t blame him, he really is letting this crush devour him whole. It’s getting a little too ridiculous but he still hasn’t gotten a clue on how to talk to the other.

 

Class may have gotten a lot harder when you didn’t get a wink of sleep. Transitioning from in and out of sleep was difficult to the point he had ended up falling asleep in one class. Not like he had any trouble keeping up in class, he wouldn’t really care less because he probably would borrow his classmate’s notes if he needed them.

 

God knows how long time had passed but he was glad enough that no gold or aqua or any colours that held any similarity to them came to haunt him in his dreams. He just slept with no particular dream happening, just pitch black darkness was all he could see and that was all he needed as of then.

 

But a light tap was all that was needed to jolt him awake.

 

Blinking all blurriness out of his eyes, he looked up and sees them up close. Gold and Aqua.

 

They look at him with the full curiosity and uncertainty.

 

“Ah, ye’r awake! Is’break!” Koga, he hears him stutter and stumbles over words as Koga rose up from his sleeping position. God, he was going to have a backache but that wasn’t the case as he watched the other try to get a message across but failing badly.

 

“Get to the point,” Koga ordered, quick and simple enough for the other to stop and mumble with a couple of more words. Koga rolled his eyes and stretched as he waited for the other to finally formed a sentence.

 

“Ye’r stuff 's under ye’r desk! Take ‘em back home, ‘kay?” The other says, jumbling a bit before saying it.

 

Koga nods and looks under his desk to see piles of work from all the classes he had fallen asleep through. Just as he was about to thank the other, it seemed he had run off out of embarrassment? Fear? Koga doesn’t really know.

 

“Well isn’t that a start?” Ritsu’s says with a yawn, stretching as well. ‘Bastard probably fell asleep during class as well,’ was all Koga could think when he saw him stand up from his seat.

 

“I’m starting to think hanging out with Ritchan might be a bad influence for you, Koga.” Mao looked rather in distress as he tried to help the two of them up so they could head to break.

 

It didn’t really matter to him that Mao was nagging him about sleeping in class because Ritsu was right.

 

_It was a start._

**Author's Note:**

> ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡ Thanks for reading it!  
> Feedback from the fic would be great!
> 
> Also if you wanna hmu and talk abt enstars or smth, you can go on my twt at @badgachapon !  
> I'm always up for making friends!
> 
> Update: I have written a Mika side to the story [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12400008) !  
> Please do give it a read!


End file.
